pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Holford the younger
Margaret Holford the younger (baptized 1 June 1778 - 11 September 1852) was an English poet and translator. Life Her mother, also Margaret Holford (1757-1834) was likewise an author, and their works have sometimes been confused in bibliographies. Holford was baptised on 1 June 1778 in Chester. At the age of 8 she was reading early and late, taking volumes of Shakespeare to bed, writing poetry, and displaying an ‘insatiable’ ‘appetite for all kinds of literature’. In 1826 she married Septimus Hodson (1768–1833), chaplain in ordinary to the Prince of Wales, who was then the Anglican rector of Thrapston in Northamptonshire. She later wrote under her married name, Margaret Hodson. Robert Southey stayed for a week with the Hodsons in 1829. Among her close associates was Joanna Baillie. Others in her literary circle included William Wordsworth, Samuel Taylor Coleridge, William Sotheby, and Walter Savage Landor. Her husband died in 1833; she died in Dawlish, Devon, on 11 September 1852. Writing The first published work of Margaret Holford the younger is thought to have been the 2-volume Calaf, a Persian Tale, written when she was 17 and published anonymously about 1798.Margaret Holford the Younger, Orlando Project. Web, 7 December 2014. Her most successful was a historical verse romance entitled Wallace, or, The Fight of Falkirk. Also published anonymously, this appeared in 1809, a year after Walter Scott's Marmion. Later romantic poems of hers included Margaret of Anjou and The Past. She also wrote a three-volume novel, Warbeck of Wolfstein, other poems, and a play that was never published or performed. Publications Poetry *''Elegiac Ode to the Memory of Lieut.-Colonel Vassall''. Bristol, UK: printed by Kemp, 1808. *''Wallace; or, The flight of Falkirk: A metrical romance''. London: T. Cadell & W. Davies, 1809; Philadelphia: J.& A.Y. Humphreys, 1810. *''Poems''. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1811. *''Margaret of Anjou: A poem. Philadelphia: M. Carey, 1816. *''The Past, &c. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1819. Novels *''Calaf: A Persian tale''. (2 volumes), London: William Lane, at the Minerva Press, 1800.Margaret Holford the Younger, Orlando Project. Web, 7 December 2014. WorldCat ascribes this novel to Margaret Holford the elder. *''First Impressions; or, The portrait: A novel''. London: William Lane, at the Minerva Press, 1801. *''Warbeck of Wolfstein''. London: Rodwell & Martin, 1820. Non-fiction *''Memoir of the Life of Lieutenant-Colonel Vassall''. Bristol, UK: printed by Barry, 1819. Translated *''Italian Stories''. London: J. Andrews, printed at Chiswick Press, 1823. *''The Lives of Vasco Nunez de Balboa and Francisco Pizarro''. Edinburgh: Blackwood, 1832. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Margaret Holford, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 3, 2016. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Margaret Holford (1778-1852) info & 10 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *Margaret Holford at AllPoetry (17 poems) ;About *Holford, Margaret in the Oxford Dictionary of National Biography. Category:1778 births Category:1852 deaths Category:English poets Category:English translators Category:People from Chester Category:People from Dawlish Category:19th-century poets Category:English novelists Category:English-language poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets